1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to smart phone control of vehicle functions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic key fob is generally used to lock/unlock/start an automobile. Smart phone applications have been developed to give smart phones the functionality of a key fob. For example, a smart phone with the appropriate software application can be used in place of an electronic key fob to lock and unlock doors, control a car find feature (audible horn honk), start a vehicle remotely, or program auxiliary outputs (like trunk release). However, the wireless communication between the phone and the car generally occurs over a cellular network, thereby introducing latency between command and response time.